


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Brothers

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Tyson confronts Hiro after holding in his anger for ages.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> If you’re absolutely up to your neck in requests then pls don’t stress about getting this done lmao... but since you asked.... we are v deprived of wholesome Tyson and Hiro content. My guy isn’t exactly a fan favourite so there isn’t a lot of nice representation of him. A sweet bro to bro moment would be lovely to see :) Dub names are chill <3
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> I LOVE HIRO. However generally I don’t write him super lovingly, so I decided to write a fic that starts off angsty then gets loving? I hope that’s alright! <3

“You can have your hat back.” Tyson scowled, throwing his hat at Hiro’s feet. 

The dry summer dirt flew up in a stormy cloud beneath the hat. 

Hiro watched it fall with a hand in his pocket, the thump when it fell seemed to be the only sound in the world.

Hiro wore no expression, his gaze moved from the hat to Tyson’s face. Tyson’s face read intense anger. 

“You don’t want it anymore?” Hiro asked, trying to sprinkle his voice with the right amount of compassion. 

“You gave it to me years ago, and now I’m returning it.” Tyson spat the words like a bad taste. 

Hiro shook his head, “I gave it to you, it’s yours.” 

“Don’t want it anymore.” Tyson crossed his arms.

“Why?” Hiro’s eyes glazed over. 

“Everytime I look at it, I can’t stop thinking about you- and I get angry.” 

Hiro kneeled down and picked up the hat, he cradled it, stood back up and brushed it off before answering. 

“Why?” Hiro repeated the question. 

Hiro sounding like a broken record made Tyson more furious. 

“Because! You abandoned me, betrayed me, and then- chose Brooklyn over me.” 

Hiro held the hat close to his chest, it hurt because he knew deep in his heart, Tyson wasn’t wrong. 

“Tyson I did it for you.” 

Tyson laughed in his face, then he began to pace angrily scraping the dirt ground as he moved. 

“I joined BEGA for you.” Hiro told him the truth. 

“To train better opponents for me right?” Tyson’s face was scrunched up in pure fury. 

“Yeah.” 

“You could have trained me. You could have kept being my coach.” 

“You already knew everything I know.”

“So what’s the point of you!” Tyson screamed through the backyard of the dojo, his voice echoed and vibrated through Hiro’s chest like a hundred bullets. 

Hiro stayed silent, they had the same genes after all, he knew trying to calm him down would be fruitless. 

“So after BEGA fell, where have you been?” 

“I’ve been-” 

“You know what it doesn’t matter. You should have been HERE.” 

“I should be Tyson but it’s not where I belong.” 

Tyson scoffed and twisted his neck in anger before swinging himself back at Hiro. 

“Hiro. This whole time-” Tyson’s eyes started to wet. 

“I could have really used my brother-” 

Tyson looked up to the sky and closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. 

“I’m sorry Tyson-”

“Oh you’re Sorry!?” 

“I am.” Hiro’s commanding voice silenced the clearing, the only sound to be heard was the slight clinking of the bamboo pond ornament. 

Hiro rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He took a deep breath, calculating his response. 

“I’m so sorry Tyson.” 

Tyson bent his head back to Hiro. Hiro knew a simple apology wasn’t going to cut it. 

Hiro smiled, a smile he used to use to reassure Tyson now made him angry. 

He desperately wanted, no- _needed_ to rekindle their relationship. 

“You want to know what I’ve been working on Tyson?” 

“No.” 

“Too bad. Come into the dojo.” 

Tyson reluctantly followed Hiro into the dojo, he was staying the night after all, it’s not like he could storm off, he would just be here when he got back. 

Tyson sat on the tatami waiting on Hiro. Hiro disappeared and reappeared holding a briefcase. He opened it and removed a bunch of papers and documents piling them in front of Tyson. 

“I don’t care about paper Hiro.” Tyson scrunched up his eyebrows ready to launch himself out of the dojo and out into the street in frustration. 

Hiro pointed to a few of them. 

“I’ve been in connection with the PPB and other beyblading companies to help rebuild the BBA. It’s quite the task.” 

Tyson rolled his eyes. “Sounds like another excuse to not be home Hiro.” 

“I know, but I’ve been thinking and thinking: how to make it up to you?” 

Tyson wanted to retort saying he couldn’t but Hiro cut him off before he could. 

Hiro reached into the briefcase and pulled out a map. 

“In a year the BBA will hold another championship. You’re entering of course?” 

Tyson’s jaw dropped, he had no idea there was going to be another championship, especially after the last one…

Hiro placed the map on the floor, on it were at least a dozen red dots. 

“So in the meantime-” 

Tyson stared at the map then back at Hiro. Hiro smiled. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

Tyson felt true bewilderment for the first time in a long time. 

“W-what?” 

“You’re coming with me. For a year- if you want- Or a few months, we can go wherever you want, I’ve marked the beyblade capitals with red dots, but we can go wherever you want to go.” 

Tyson stared at the map with a worried look on his face. 

“This isn’t part of you and dad’s archeology is it?” 

“Nope. I’m taking the year off. Just you and me little bro.” 

Tyson felt the tears streaming out of his eyes, this is everything he wanted, just to spend time with his brother after not seeing him for so, so, long. 

“Hiro-” Tyson began to sob but tried to suck it back. 

“It’ll just be you and I Tyson, travelling and training. Hanging out like old times.” 

Tyson couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to cry, Hiro pushed the map away and inched himself closer to Tyson. Tyson let his body fall into Hiro and Hiro held him. 

Hiro felt bad, because the feeling felt foreign, he hadn’t done it in a long time. 

“I’m sorry Tyson- But I’m going to make it up to you, for a whole year.” 

“What about school!?” Tyson blubbered. 

“I’m homeschooling you, if you want to of course-”

“Of course I want to!” Tyson was overjoyed, his brother still loved him. 

“You still love me.” 

“I’ve always loved you Tyson, even if I struggled with showing it for a long time. You’ll always be my little brother, no one can replace you. Even if I go away I’ll always come back.” 

Tyson pulled away from Hiro, soft sobs still escaped his lips. 

Hiro went back to the suitcase and came back with Tyson’s hat. 

Hiro handed it to him delicately. 

Tyson took it, brushed it off, and put it on his head grinning. 

“I love you bro.” 

“I love you to Tyson."


End file.
